Since saw chain for chain saws was first developed, a major concern has been maintaining the cutting edges. Many inventions have been directed to making the job of sharpening the saw chain easier, faster and more accurate. The present invention is believed to provide a further step in this progression of inventions for simplifying the sharpening process.
The saw chain cutting link contemplated herein consist of a body portion, an outwardly extended cutter portion formed into a C or L shape with a leading cutting edge, and a second outwardly extended portion in front of and spaced forward of the cutter portion forming a depth gauge. The space between the cutter portion and depth gauge portion is referred to as a gullet. The cutter portion is elongated so that, as the cutting edge dulls, it can be repeatedly sharpened. This shortens the cutter portion length and increases the gullet spacing until further sharpening is no longer feasible, a point at which the cutting link reaches "end-of-life".
Typically the cutting edge is sharpened with a round file that is positioned at the appropriate angle and depth within the gullet. The file is maintained in that relative position as it is drawn across the edge of the cutter. A variety of file guide accessories have been developed to assist in locating and maintaining the relationship during sharpening.